


옛날 옛적에 높고 텅 빈 성 안에

by ingopain



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 날라리 용사커크, 로코물, 맹한 마왕본즈, 하찮은 마왕 제가 좋아합니다
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingopain/pseuds/ingopain
Summary: 오리올빼미님 조공.용사 짐커크는 마왕이 사악하기 그지없고 공주를 납치해 갔다더니 이렇게 빵빵한 미남일 줄은 몰랐을 뿐이고~~~





	옛날 옛적에 높고 텅 빈 성 안에

"나는 공주를 납치한 적이 없어." 마왕이 말했다. "공주를 가둔 건 그애 아버지야. 나는 캐롤을 납치한 게 아니라, 도망쳐 온 아이에게 잠깐 숨을 곳을 제공했을 뿐이야. 캐롤은 이미 떠났어."  
"어디로?" 용사가 다급하게 물었다.  
"알려줄 수 없어."  
용사는 옆구리에 찬 칼로 손을 뻗었다. 그는 공주의 자유나 행복한 미래 따위에 관심이 없었다. 길거리에서 쌈박질하면서 자란 고아가 왕족의 사정에 공감한다면 그거야말로 이상할 일이다. 공주가 용사를 고아로 만든 장본인의 딸이라면 더더욱.  
"나는 반드시 왕을 만나야 해." 용사가 중얼거렸다. "공주를 데리고 가지 않으면 궁정 문을 열어 주지 않을 거야."  
마왕은 인상을 쓰며 창문 너머로 몸을 더 가까이 숙였다. 늦여름 밤에 매미 소리가 시끄러워서 안 들릴 법도 했다. "뭐라고?"  
"공주의 털끝 하나도 건드리지 않을게! 어디 있는지 알려 줘!"  
마왕이 고개를 삐딱하게 기울였다. 젊은 외양치고는 퍽 노쇠한 한숨소리가 그의 입가에서 새어나왔다. "너희 용사란 것들은 왜 이렇게 공주에 집착하는 거야? 캐롤같은 애가 너랑 결혼해 줄 것 같아?"  
용사는 공주와 결혼할 생각은 눈꼽만큼도 없었지만 괜히 기분이 더러워졌다. 자제해야 한다고 생각하면서도 날선 말이 튀어나갔다. "공주에 집착하는 거 아니거든? 옵션으로 딸려 오는 부나 권력에 관심이 있다는 생각은 안 드냐?"  
마왕은 이제 거의 창 밖으로 반쯤 튀어나와 있었다. 여느 공주 못지 않게 훌륭한 가슴이 창틀에 짚은 팔 사이로 두드러졌다. 마왕의 거처는 실망스럽게도 일 층짜리 통나무 집이었기 때문에, 용사는 마왕이 중심을 잃는다면 잡아줄 수도 있을 거리에 서 있었다.  
"부와 권력?" 마왕이 한심하다는 듯이 말했다. "이봐, 공주는 여기 없고 난 너같은 속물 스토커한테 그애가 어디로 갔는지 알려줄 생각 없어. 신분상승의 기회는 딴 데 가서 알아봐." 그의 녹색 눈이 가늘어졌다. "아니... 아니다. 너, 캐롤을 찾아오는 대가로 뭘 받기로 했어?"  
용사는 잠시 말문이 막혔다. 왕궁에서 내건 보상이 무엇이었는지 기억도 나지 않았다. 그걸 바라고 여정에 나선 게 아니기 때문이었다. 용사는 보상이 아니라 기회를 원해서 멀고 먼 숲 속의 마왕성까지 찾아왔다. 알렉산더 마커스와 근거리에서 대면할 기회를 위해. 이십오 년 전까지 커크 가문의 것이었던 국가를 되찾을 단 한 번의 기회를 위해.  
"왕좌를 받기로 했어." 용사가 말했다.  
"그래? 그렇단 말이지." 마왕이 눈썹을 치켜 올리고 웃었다. "여기 감금된 공주는 없는데... 감금된 마왕은 있거든. 날 좀 구해 보는 건 어때? 마커스를 죽일 수 있도록 도와 줄게."

 

"태어나서 한 번도 성 부지를 벗어나 본 적이 없다고?"  
마왕은 우울하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 까칠한 첫 인상과는 달리 제법 맹한 모습이었다. 그는 이름이 레너드라고 했다. 용사, 제임스는 깔끔하게 무시하고 뼈로 된 성에서 따와 본즈라고 부르기로 했다. 낮에만 존재하는 성이었다. 마왕의 소유인데도 그가 한 번도 들어가 본 적 없는 성이기도 했다. 숲으로 둘러싸인 마왕성 부지에는 낮에는 텅 빈 성이 있고 밤에는 성 없는 마왕이 있었다. 둘이 동시에 나타나는 일은 없었다. 레너드는 왜 그런지 설명하지 못했다. 그냥 태어날 때부터 그랬다고 했다. 레너드는 태양이란 걸 본 적이 없었고 끝없는 밤만을 살아왔다. 낮이면 땅 속에서 죽은 듯이 잠들어 있다가, 해가 지면 깨어나 나무꾼이나 살 법한 작은 오두막에서 시간을 보냈다. 직접 통나무를 뽑고 잘라 세운 건축물이라고 했다. (용사는 이 대목에서 화이트칼라 마족의 정점에 있으면서도 가슴근육이 셔츠를 뚫을 것처럼 불룩한 마왕의 몸매를 납득했다.) 새벽마다 솟아올라 황혼과 함께 녹아내리는 으리으리한 흰 성은 항상 굳게 닫혀 있었다. 레너드는 제임스에게 성을 부숴 달라고 부탁했다.  
"내 선조의 뼈로 지어진 성이야." 그가 설명했다. "마지막 기둥과 층계참이 무너지기 전까지 나는 이 땅으로부터 자유로워질 수 없어."  
레너드는 우수에 찬 눈을 끔뻑이며 덧붙였다. 나를 자유롭게 해 주면 네가 마커스를 죽이고 왕국을 차지할 수 있도록 도와 줄게.  
쿠데타를 제안하는 사람치고 레너드는 무해해 보였지만, 전통적으로 살상과 파괴에 있어 신뢰도가 높은 그의 직업군을 고려해 믿어 보기로 했다. 게다가 제임스는 오두막의 뒷편에 붙은 피로 범벅된 작은 헛간과 그곳에 고문도구처럼 가지런히 정렬된 작은 칼들을 보고 말았다. 당근을 썬다든지 할 때 보여주는 예사롭지 않은 손놀림도 눈여겨 보았다. 손님을 대접한답시고 현란하게 햄을 저미는 솜씨를 보면 역시나 하는 생각과 함께 등골이 오싹해졌다.  
제임스는 오 년 연속 국제 창검술 토너먼트에서 우승한 수재였다. 건물의 서까래나 대들보와 싸우는 건 처음이었지만 이길 수 있다는 자신감이 넘쳤다. 다만 걸리는 게 있다면 안뜰에서 그를 힐끔거리는 시종들의 눈초리였다. 낮이면 성을 관리하고 밤이면 레너드를 위해 종이봉투에 말은 소시지 등을 사다 주는 고용인들이었는데, 제임스가 일을 마치면 자동으로 실업자가 될 운명이었다. 개중에는 기둥 하나가 무너질 때마다 숨죽여 흐느끼는 부류도 있었다. 제임스는 마음이 불편했지만, 건물주인 레너드가 성이 싫다는데 어쩔 수 없는 일이었다. 예로부터 종족을 막론하고 고용 불안정은 존재해 왔다. 마족이고 용사고 다들 자기 밥줄 챙기기 바쁜 세상인 것이다.  
제임스가 본격적으로 일에 착수하자 레너드는 공사 연장을 제공해 주었다. 일개 용사가 평생 한 번 만져볼까 말까한 마검이 레너드의 개인 창고에서 다발째 방출되었다. 제임스는 삼 일에 한 번 꼴로 검날을 갈아먹었다. 강도 높은 노동을 생각하면 어쩔 수 없는 일이었다. 하인들이 똥 씹은 얼굴로 조달해 오는 각종 산을 양동이째로 부어 주요 부위를 녹이고, 그 주변을 제임스가 할 수 있는 가장 파괴력 강한 검술을 사용해 난도질했다. 그렇게 보름을 했는데도 성은 어찌나 거대한지 반 정도밖에 허물어지지 않았다. 그동안 제임스는 다른 방면의 일을 급속히 진척시켰다. 마왕과 관련된 은밀한 사업이었다. 레너드는 제임스가 감히 추측한 것보다 몸매가 심지어 더 좋았던 것이다.  
"어깨가 좀 아픈데..." 레너드는 말을 흐리고 제임스의 눈치를 보았다. 제임스는 모르는 척 구운 토마토를 씹었다. 그는 일을 마치고 밤이 되면 레너드의 오두막에서 숙식을 해결했다. 처음 레너드가 옷 갈아입는 것을 본 날, 제임스는 성호를 세 번 긋고 신에게 감사한 다음 진지한 목소리로 레너드에게 어깨가 뭉쳐 보인다고 조언했다. 얼마 전에 수도의 뷰티샵에서 찌라시 알바를 해 본 적이 있었기 때문에 이국적인 오일 이름을 몇 개 섞어 마사지 전문인 흉내를 낼 수 있었다. 알바를 관둘 때 오일 병 중에 비싸 보이는 것 몇 개를 슬쩍해둔 것도 도움이 됐다. 레너드는 꿀과 민트 향이 나는 병의 마개를 따자마자 초롱초롱해진 표정으로 침대에 드러누웠다. 제임스는 실제로도 마사지를 잘 했으므로 거짓말을 한 셈은 아니었다. 치료와 하등 관계없는 종류의 마사지여서 그렇지.  
레너드가 배를 대고 누우면 제임스는 그의 허리를 타고 앉았다. 사심이 진득하게 담긴 손으로 등과 어깨를 주무른 다음에 기름이 남은 손으로 레너드의 뿔을 만졌다. 우아하게 구부러진 한 쌍의 뿔은 관자놀이에서 시작해 귀 뒤로 날렵하게 뻗었다. 마사지는 살집이 붙은 부위에 하는 게 상식이지만 레너드는 항의하지 않았다. 제임스는 첫날에 향유를 묻혀 주는 것을 핑계로 가볍게 쓰다듬어 본 후, 점점 대담해져 뿔을 양 손으로 잡고 가축을 다루는 것처럼 고개를 꺾을 정도가 되었다. 머리가 뒤로 당겨져 목이 휘면 레너드는 희미하게 헐떡이는 소리를 냈다.  
"젖소 뿔 같아."  
레너드의 뿔은 사실 젖소와 하나도 닮지 않았다. 가슴이면 몰라도. 하지만 레너드의 면전에 대고 당신 가슴이 너무 커서 젖소 같아요 할 수 는 없는 노릇이 아닌가. 어찌 됐건 태어나서 성 부지를 벗어나 본 적이 없고 고로 젖소를 실제로 본 적도 없는 레너드의 귓가는 시뻘개졌다. 그걸 보고도 참은 제임스는 거룩한 성자요 금욕의 화신임에 틀림없었다.  
제임스는 멍하니 수저를 빨며 레너드의 목덜미를 떠올리다가 다시 들려온 부름에 퍼뜩 정신을 차렸다.  
"제임스? 나 어깨 아파."  
레너드는 실제로도 좀 피곤해 보였다. 제임스는 이만 봐 주고 일어나기로 했다. 아픈 레너드에 대한 동정심이 마음 깊은 곳에서부터 솟구쳐 올랐다. 제임스는 피로에 딱 좋은 치료법을 알고 있었다. 그가 마을에 들릴 때면 자주 쓰는 스트레스 해소법이기도 했다. 남자란 건 원래 인간 마족 할 것 없이 비슷한 구석이 있다. 제임스는 레너드가 평소처럼 엎드리는 대신 등을 대고 눕도록 했다. 그러고는 대뜸 레너드의 바지를 내리고 성기를 입에 물었다.  
“제임-읏,”  
레너드는 다리를 버둥대고 몇 번 알아들을 수 없는 소리를 내더니 이내 잠잠해졌다. 묵직한 허벅지가 제임스의 어깨 위에 내려앉았다. 놀라 일어난 상체는 제임스의 머리 위로 구부러졌다. 레너드는 젖소가 아니라 토끼가 아닌지 의심될 정도로 금방 쌌다. 제임스는 마지막 한 방울까지 목구멍으로 받고도 아쉬워서 레너드의 성기를 입에서 빼 주지 않았다. 볼을 홀쭉하게 해 기둥을 조이며 선단을 입천장에 비비자 레너드는 언제 조용했나는 듯이 자지러졌다. 제임스는 정말이지 더 참았다가는 한 벌 있는 바지 앞섬을 버릴 것 같았다. 그가 고개를 들자 레너드는 앓는 소리를 냈다. 집요한 혀에 시달려 붉어진 성기가 레너드의 배 위로 늘어졌다. 제임스는 레너드를 마저 벗기고 자기도 옷을 벗어 던졌다.  
“그러고보니 향유를 까먹었네.” 제임스가 매우 애석하다는 듯이 말했다. “뭐 지금이라도 쓰면 되죠. 손님.”  
제임스는 오일 병을 집어다 레너드의 사타구니 위로 확 뿌렸다. “앗 손이 미끄러졌네.” 그가 대충 중얼거리고 레너드의 허벅지를 추켜올렸다. 기름은 레너드의 고환과 회음부를 온통 미끌거리게 만들었다. 그 아래도 마찬가지였다. 아직도 사정감에 옴찔거리는 구멍은 제임스의 손가락 두 개를 어렵사리 삼켰다. 이물감에 레너드가 정신을 좀 차리는 것 같자 제임스는 고개를 숙여 물렁한 자지를 다시 입 속으로 빨아들였다. 레너드는 금방 싼 만큼 얼마 안 되어 다시 앞을 세웠다.  
레너드의 항문으로 손가락 네 개가 드나들 정도가 되자 제임스는 난관에 봉착했다. 가슴을 택할 것인가 등허리의 곡선을 택할 것인가? 둘 모두 절경임에 틀림없었다. 쳐올리는 박자에 맞춰 가슴이 출렁이는 상상만으로도 제임스의 이성은 작별을 고하려 했다. 하지만 레너드는 뒤로 뭘 받아 본 적이 없는 게 분명했고 초심자에게는 소위 뒷치기가 더 편할 것이다. 제임스는 눈물을 머금고 레너드가 엎드리도록 했다. 레너드는 잠깐을 못 참고 허리를 허공에 치댔다. 흐물해진 구멍이 엉덩이 사이에서 빠끔거렸다.  
“제임스… 짐.” 레너드가 웅얼거렸다. “넣어 줘. 빨리...”  
제임스는 하늘에 맹세코 레너드의 반응을 봐 가며 천천히, 부드럽게 삽입할 생각이었다. 레너드의 말을 듣고 정신을 차려 보니 발정난 종마처럼 레너드의 구멍에 좆을 쑤시고 있었을 뿐이다. 레너드는 불만이 없어 보였다. 굴곡지고 매끈한 몸이 활처럼 휘며 추삽질을 보챘다. 제임스는 레너드의 골반을 붙잡고 있던 양 손을 뻗어 레너드의 뿔을 감싸잡았다. 흥분이 전이되기라도 한 것인지 따뜻했고 표면이 벨벳처럼 부드러웠다. 힘을 줘서 잡아당기자 레너드의 목이 뒤로 젖혀졌다. 어깨가 당겨지고 침대를 짚던 팔이 허공에서 휘적거렸다. 제임스는 더, 더, 레너드가 엎드린 자세에서 상체를 완전히 일으키지 않고는 못 배길 정도로 잡아당겼다. 레너드는 중심을 잡지 못하다가 곧 침대 헤드 너머의 벽을 짚었다. 제임스는 레너드의 뿔을 지지대 삼아 꽉 쥐고 허리를 퍽퍽 쳐올렸다. 뒤로 넘어갈 듯 당겨진 레너드의 뒤통수가 제임스의 이마에 닿았다. 제임스는 턱을 레너드의 어깨에 걸고 땀에 온통 젖은 레너드의 앞판을 구경했다. 유두가 뾰족하게 솟은 가슴이 아주 잘 보였다. 배에 올라붙을 지경으로 부풀어 꺼덕거리는 페니스 아래로 덜렁이는 주머니 두 개가 힐끔힐끔 보였다. 레너드는 더이상 못 버티겠는지 손을 벽에서 떼어 성기를 쥐었다. 제임스는 움직임을 멈췄다.  
“레너드, 손 떼.”  
“우으… 짐…”  
레너드는 엉덩이를 들썩였지만 고정된 뿔 때문에 몸을 잘 움직이지 못했다. 제임스는 레너드가 반쯤 울먹이며 성기를 놓고 나서야 다시 박기 시작했다.  
“거기 안 건드려도 쌀 수 있어. 응? 레너드. 착하지.”  
레너드는 대답 없이 부르르 떨었다. 쌀 수 있을 뿐만 아니라 곧 쌀 것 같았다. 제임스는 혼자서 불뚝이는 기둥을 눈여겨보며 허리를 살살 돌렸다. 엉덩이에 치골을 딱 붙이고 얕고 빠르게 내벽을 문대자 레너드의 고환까지 움찔거렸다. 제임스는 감을 잡았다. 살짝 왼 쪽으로, 깊이 짓누르면 레너드의 상체가 비틀렸다. 제임스는 뿔에서 손을 떼고 레너드가 도망가지 못하도록 허리를 꽉 안았다. 그리고는 레너드가 정액을 싸지를 때까지 느끼는 곳에 정확히 귀두를 대고 찔러댔다. 레너드는 숨넘어가는 소리로 제임스의 이름을 부르며 절정에 올랐다. 제임스는 쫄깃하게 조이다가 풀어지는 내벽에 대고 길게 사정했다. 이미 가서 예민해질 대로 예민해진 레너드는 그 자극에 힘없이 꿈틀거렸다.  
레너드가 잠들고 제임스는 아쉬움에 입맛을 다시며 현관 밖으로 나왔다. 가만히 있다가는 또 덮칠 것 같았기 때문이다. 그는 휘파람을 불며 집 주변을 돌다가 문득 발걸음을 멈췄다. 어느새 헛간 앞에 와 있었다. 지난번에 피로 벽지를 바른 것 같은 내부에 기겁하고 뛰쳐나왔던 곳이었다. 제임스는 머뭇거렸다. 며칠간 지켜본 레너드는 아무리 봐도 누구를 고문하거나 죽일 인물로 생각되지 않았다. 되려 버섯 모가지 하나 자기 손으로 못 딸 정도로 무능해 보였다. 조심스레 문을 여니 오래된 피 냄새가 훅 끼쳐 왔다. 입구에 놓인 스위치를 올리자 하나 있는 형광등이 깜빡거리며 커졌다. 내부는 기억하던 것과 같았다. 어둑한 조명 아래 고문대처럼 보이는 납작한 판과 온갖 뾰족한 칼들을 늘어놓은 테이블이 있었다. 저편에 있는 책상에는 온갖 서류가 어지럽게 널려 있었다. 제임스는 몇 장을 들춰 보고 미간을 찌뿌렸다. 하나같이 어디 장기가 터지거나 뼈가 골절되거나 한 상처를 그로테스크할 정도로 정밀히 묘사한 그림이었다. 드문드문 레너드의 깨알같은 글씨로 주석이 달려 있었다. 제임스는 그만두려다가 종이를 들어 자세히 읽어보았다.  
“삼 주… 패혈… 호흡기 합병증?” 뭔가 이상했다. 제임스는 책상 서랍을 모두 열어 봤다. 한 개도 빠짐없이 비슷한 서류로 꽉 차 있었다. 부상 혹은 발병 후 사망에 이르기까지의 과정과 경과 시간, 예후의 좋고 나쁨, 효과가 있는 처치와 없는 처치. 상처를 효율적으로 만들기 위한 연구라고 보기에는 무리가 있었다. 아니, 상처를 만든다기보다는 오히려… 제임스는 마지막으로 가장 밑의 서랍을 열고 생각을 멈추었다. 척 봐도 고급스러워 보이는 종이 한 장만이 돌돌 말려 덩그러니 놓여 있었다. 제임스는 묶인 리본을 풀고 정갈히 쓰여진 내용을 읽어내렸다. 나는 이 선서와 계약을 지킬 것이니…  
“레너드? 레너드!”  
이불을 목까지 덮고 쿨쿨 자던 마왕은 어깨를 흔드는 제임스의 기세에 잠에서 끌려나왔다. 제임스는 간신히 뜨인 녹색 눈 앞에 헛간에서 들고 온 종이를 들이밀었다.  
“이게 뭐야?” 레너드는 글씨를 읽기는커녕 제임스의 얼굴을 알아보기도 힘들어 하는 듯 했다. 제임스는 포기하지 않고 재차 물었다. “이게 뭐냐고!”  
한참을 게슴츠레한 눈빛으로 문서를 쳐다보던 레너드는 도로 머리를 떨궜다. “아… 히포크라테스 선서.”  
“히포크라테스 선서? 야! 어딜 자려고 해? 마커스를 죽여 준다며! 왕국을 나한테 준다고 했잖아!”  
레너드는 베개에 파묻은 고개를 두어 번 끄덕였다.  
“누구도 해치지 않겠다고 선서한 사람이 어떻게 마커스를 죽여 줄 거야?”  
레너드가 아, 하고 입을 벌렸다가 음, 하고 다물었다. “죽이는 걸 도와 준다고만 했지… 목은 네가 따고 싶은 거 아니었어?”  
제임스는 잠에 취한 레너드의 목덜미를 잡고 짤짤 흔들었다. “마커스 앞에 가야 죽이든지 말든지 할 거 아냐! 어? 너 경비병 하나라도 처리해줄 수 있어? 마커스가 인간방패를 몇 명이나 달고 다니는지 알기는 해?”  
레너드는 짜증을 내며 제임스의 손을 쳐냈다. “안 죽일 거야! 피로 서명해서 맹세했어. 아무도 못 죽인다고.”  
제임스는 기가 차다 못해 뒷목이 당기고 눈앞이 캄캄했다. 월급 떼인 노동자의 심정이 어떤지 알 것 같았다. “너 지금… 나한테 사기 친 거야? 그 큰 성을 나한테 철거하게 해 놓고?”  
“사기 안 쳤어.” 레너드는 어깨를 주무르며 제임스를 노려봤다. “아무도 못 죽여 주지만 이건 해 줄 수 있단 말이야.”  
레너드의 뿔이 희미하게 빛났다. 동시에 크기가 점점 줄어 레너드의 두개골 안으로 함몰되기 시작했다. 대신 레너드의 머리카락은 폭포수처럼 흘러나와 어깨 위로 떨어졌다. 가지런한 금빛 머리카락이었다. 이마가 좁아지더니 피부가 하얘지고, 눈이 푸른색으로 물들었다. 어깨가 가늘어지고 목젖이 들어갔다.  
“공주가 있으면 왕궁에 들어갈 수 있다며?” 캐롤 마커스의 얼굴을 한 마왕이 말했다. “마커스 앞으로 데려다 줄게. 나머지는 네가 처리해.”  
제임스는 아무 말도 못하고 입만 뻐끔거렸다. 마커스 앞에 가기만 하면 나머지는 레너드 말대로 제임스가 처리할 수 있었다. 제임스 혼자 처리하는 것도 아니었다. 제임스가 왕궁에 들어가 마커스를 베는 동안 수도 서쪽에 주둔한 파이크의 저항군이 쿠데타를 일으킬 예정이었다. 조지 커크 치세 하의 온건한 세금 정책을 그리워하는 귀족들은 정권 전복을 눈감아줄 것이다. 일이 잘만 돌아간다면 일 주일이 지나기 전에 제임스는 왕좌에 앉을 수 있었다.  
“어…”  
제임스가 얼빠진 사람처럼 있는 동안 레너드는 팔을 붕붕 돌려 보고 빵빵한 가슴을 더듬더니 인상을 구겼다. “아, 세부조절이 좀 안 되네. 며칠 해 보면 금방 적응되니까 걱정 마.” 그 말을 하는 동안 레너드의 머리카락은 도로 곱슬한 갈색이 되었다. 몸은 여전히 여성의 것이었지만 이목구비는 레너드의 본래 것과 비슷하게 변했다. 턱선이 부드러워지고 속눈썹이 좀더 길어진 것 외에는 원래와 똑같았다. 약간 높고 허스키한 음성으로 레너드가 말했다. “당분간은 이렇게 있어야겠어.”  
제임스는 대답하지 않았다. 레너드는 한참을 혼자 투덜대더니 고개를 들어 제임스를 쳐다봤다. 어째 잠깐 전보다 훨씬 가까운 곳에 서 있었다.  
“…짐? 너 왜 또 섰- 읍-”

 

해피엔딩이라니ㅠㅠ 올빼미님과 젖소와 야망가를 떠올리며 쓰다보니 막힌 기운이 뚫리고 정신이 상쾌해지며 마음병이 치유되었습니다. 짐본즈글 쓰면서 아무도 안 죽거나 다치거나 미치다니 놀라운 일이예요.. 선생님 제가 사랑합니다<3  
\+ 사실 죽일 뻔 했는데 맹한 마왕 본즈를 상상하니 너무 사랑스러워서 죽일수가 없었어요(보노보노땀  
++ 날라리 용사 제임스는 옆동네 마녀 칸에게서 혈청을 탈취해 오래도록 레너드와 함께 잘 살았답니다.. 매우매우 오래도록요..


End file.
